The days after
by ssllww
Summary: Fanfic mainly about Jack and Nikki. also includes Thomas and Clarissa. Its set after Clarissas birthday and how Jack and Nikki's feeling toward each other grow. I own none of the characters.. any feedback is very much appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Jack and Nikki, I don't think there are enough out there. Please read and review! **

Chapter 1

7:00 am.

C'mon Nikki, she thought to herself, you need to get up now. She had a throbbing headache from the previous night. Why did she agree to come? Father more, why did she compete with Jack the most amounts of shots she could have in a minute? What started as a nice relaxed evening, celebrating Clarissa's birthday turned into Clarissa and Thomas watching and laughing as Jack and her become increasingly more intoxicated?

How did I get home? She thought to herself. She ran the shower and her headache throbbed even more when she brushed her teeth. She took 2 paracetamols and 2 ibroprophen with a coffee and got dressed.

She skipped breakfast, somehow she wasn't hungry, and set about looking for her car keys. 10 minutes later she had found them in the obvious place of her coat pocket. She left her flat, locking the door and went to her car.

She arrived in her office to find Jack asleep, head down on his desk. She laughed; at least she wasn't the only one who was suffering. Thomas appeared around there door.

"I'm amazed! You both arrived on time" Jack lifted his head up, groaned and put it back down again. Thomas put two coffees down and Jacks hand slowly emerged and took one. He took a sip.

"It has no milk"

"Exactly." replied Thomas, "you need to wake up. " Nikki smiled. She hated black coffee; Jack downed his in one mouthful and winced. "Nikki, I need you to do two post mortems today, I'll give you the less gruesome ones"

"Thanks, very thoughtful of you" replied Nikki quietly. Thomas left the room noticing the fragile state of both Jack and Nikki.

"Did you sleep?" asked Nikki

"No, do I look like I did?"

"Not really, no" replied Nikki. Neither of them spoke as they sat there in silence.

"Good morning," came Clarissa's cheerful voice. "Jack, you look awful. Nikki, you look... not as bad as him" Nikki smiled in return. "So whose idea was it to do that challenge?" Clarissa looked at Jack and Nikki pointed at him and laughed.

"Will you stop making any noise" whined Jack, "I'm in a fragile state"

Nikki got up and left the room trying to ignore the throbbing as she giggled to herself.

"Asphyxiation, I'm guessing, was her cause of death" Nikki said to Thomas... "She wasn't raped. She was shot in her arm and her back is covered in acid"

"Why wasn't the acid the cause of death?"

"Due to the burns on her skin, I think it was poured on after her death. I'm getting Clarissa to test what acid it is, but I think its nitric acid"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"how was it?"

"How was what?" came Nikki's reply

"uhh... The post mortem?" Jack said with a frown.

"you're more awake now " Replied Nikki, noting Jacks louder voice and more colour in his face.

"yeah, my hangovers last for a few hours. Anyway you didn't answer my question. "

"didn't I?" Nikki slumped down on her chair. Jack took the hint, it didn't go well. Clarissa came around the door.

"Nikki, you were right. It's nitric acid. Not very diluted so as a health and safety warning from the lab, you have to wear a mask" Clarissa ended her comment with a grin and Nikki couldn't help but laugh. Jack screwed up his face in pain.

" I thought your hangover had gone?" joked Nikki.

"It had until you started laughing"

"Man - up" came a shout from Clarissa, who was noel in the next smiled, looked at the clock and muttered something about something or other.

" What time do you finish, Nikki?" asked jack after a few minutes.

"6. I think, why" replied Nikki

" I was wondering if you wanted to come for a non - alcoholic drink tonight? " said Jack in his usual confident voice

"Yeah, alright. providing the emphasis is on non-alcoholic!"

Jack smiled. Yes he thought to himself, I got myself a date.

*jack whistling*

"you're happy" remarked Clarissa. "Why?" She added,cautiously.

"aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"half an hour ago you weresayinghow bad your head was. Now you making all the noise!"

"a lot can change in that time" Clarissa raised an eyebrow at Jack, "well.. I have a date"

"oh with who?" Clarissa suddenly became more interested " a pizza?"

"oh haha... No!" jack replied "with Nikki"

"you're kidding" she looked at Jack. "you're not kidding, are you?" jack shook his head." take her somewhere nice. Impress her"

"I just asked her out for a drink"

"does she know where?"

"no"

"then book a table at the wine bar"

"we agreed non-alcoholic"

"live a little Jack. Just book it"

"fine"

"yes, I want to reserve a table. Yes for two. Yes by the windows for 8:30 pm. In the name of Hodgson, first name Jack. Thank you, bye"

He sat back in his chair, smiling to himself, when Nikki walked in.

" Nikki, tonight, I've booked a table somewherefor 8:30 so shall I pick you up at what? Twenty past?"

"I thought we were just goingfor a drink?"

"Blame Clarissa, her idea"

"I shan't. It was a good idea. Help to relax us. What do I need to wear?" jack resisted the temptation to say nothing at all, he somehow thought that would be inappropriate

"something nice" He concluded on.

" great! See you then." she smiled

**Thank you. Hope its alright. Thanks for the reviews, really appreciated and so would anymore! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow, Nikki looks nice, thought Jack when she opened her door.

"You look great" said Jack,

"You scrub up better too" replied Nikki, noticing that Jack had managed to put a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. "Where are we going then?"

"Nandos" said Jack.

"Seriously?" asked Nikki, "I got all dressed up for Nandos?"

"Oh, I love winding you up! No, we are going to the Wine Bar"

"Oh how nice" said Nikki through slight laughter. When they reached Jacks car he opened the door for her,"quite the gentleman" joked Nikki and Jack screwed his face in disagreement.

In the car they mainly talked of the day, laughed about the few moments where their headaches took over.

They arrived shortly after and Jack mentioned to the waiter that he had booked a table, to which he was told there had been no reservations in the name of Hodge.

"It's Hodgson. Jack Hodgson, table at eight thirty. By the window... for two?" Nikki struggled to contain her laughter and then the waiter suddenly remarked

"Ah hodgson... why didn't you say" Jack was about to make a sharp reply when Nikki put her hand on his back, and he merely exhaled.

"That was nice" said Nikki, when they left. "Thanks Jack, however I can't say it was non- alcoholic! You brought too much prosecco!"

"You can never have too much prosecco!" joked Jack, "Although I think we might have to go by cab!" Nikki nodded and Jack pulled out his phone and began to call for one.

20 minutes later, they were back at Nikki's.

"Coffee?" she asked

"As long as it has milk!"

"Of course" she smiled in return.

Jack switched the TV on and flicked through the channels. Nothing of much interest, but he kept with a programme about the police.

"Notice how they are subconsciously contaminating the crime scene" Jack remarked

"Give over, no one can examine a crime scene quite like you Jack" replied Nikki, slightly sarcastically. Jack half smiled at her.

"Compliment or insult?"He asked,

"Take it either way"

"I'll take it as compliment, thank you Nikki"

"For what? The coffee? My compliment?"

"Just you" replied Jack. This was followed by an awkward silence. After a few minutes Jack put his coffee down. "I had better go, thanks for the coffee" Nikki stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Why do you have to go?"

"We are working tomorrow, we both need sleep"

"Stay in my spare bed, just for the night. You can't go in another taxi and your cars at the bar. Stay and ill drive you in tomorrow"

"Sure?"

"Would I ask if I wasn't?"

"No"

"Then there you go" Jack smiled. He took a step forward, so that there was little space between them. Nikki didn't step away, but leaned closer. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt relaxed in his arms, as though nothing could hurt her. She looked up at him and saw his eyes staring down at her. She lifted her chin and smiled. He gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk deeper into his kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beep... Beep...beep.

Nikki's alarm went off. Nikki woke to find the other half of her bed occupied.

"You didn't run away then?" asked Nikki sleepily as Jack turned his head towards her.

"I'm not like that."

"Glad do hear it. Do you want a shower before breakfast or after?"

"tricky, is staying in bed with you an option?"

"unfortunately no. So what is it?"

" shower then breakfast... Do I really smell that bad?!" joked jack, then he hoped that wasn'tthe case.

"no... Of course not... I just thought you might need waking up a bit."

"you're right there... I just want to go back to sleep!" Nikki laughed at him, and jack smiled. " you are such a morning person, it's sickening"

"me? A morning person... Your lucky to even get a civil word out of me before breakfast"

"so you don't normally have breakfast, sinc I don't recall you giving me any civil words!" joked Jack. Nikki playfully slapped his shoulder and he grabbed her and pulled her on to his chest. They kissed for a few minutes, then their mobiles went off.

" damn it" jack said as he leant over to get his phone out of his jeans pocket and Nikki went with hers downstairs.

they got to the lyell centre around midday. Clarissa greeted them,

"Good night?"

"yeah" Replied Nikki " complete surprise, every minute" she grinned at Jack who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"so, you stayed the night then, Jack"

"what no! It was our first.. It was just a drink"

"liar!" responded Clarissa dryly. "it was a date and you both came in the same car, Nikki's to be more precise. Where is yours?"

"you are too good... At the wine bar, we had a bit too much. But not as much as sometimes"

" I'm not judging you" Clarissa said."or nikki, but it's you?"

"some find me extremely attractive" Replied Jack.

"obviously" said Clarissa as jack left the room, "she's in the changing room" she called after him. Jack shook his head, and walked in the direction of the changing room.

Jack came up behind Nikki and held her round her waist. She jumped, but turned to face him. She smiled and let him kiss her. They stopped a moment too late and Thomas walked in to see them in each others arms. They stepped away from each other, Nikki bitingher lip and Jack brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Don't let me stop you... Providing it doesn't comprise your work, I'm fine about it" with that he walked out, clearly slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Jack.

" Being with you." Replied Nikki and once again they kissed, before leaving to Nikki's car.

" what are we going to do about your car" asked nikki when she startedup the engine.

" stop on the way back, and I'll follow you the way back"

"very well"

Jack was true to his word and followed her. When they arrived at Nikki's. She poured them both a red wine and they sat down on her sofa.

" what are we watching tonight?" asked nikki.

" I wasn't planning on watching anything." came jacks reply.

They ordered a pizza. It took a long timeto arrive, which they were glad of as they could stay in one anothers arms for longer. When it arrived, they ate it quickly. They went to bed, without bothering to clear up.


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chapter is around a year after the last one. I thought it kind of needed to go along a bit more. Thank you so much for the reviews, please continue to read and review! :)**

It was a Saturday, neither Jack or Nikki was working. It was a gorgeous and warm summer day, one of the few. It was also Nikki's birthday. She was woken by Jack whispering happy birthday to her in her ear. She smiled. Jack got out of bed, presumably for a shower and Nikki fell back to sleep. She was woken once again by Jack who this time had breakfast. On the tray. There was an envelope which inside was a beautiful card, which no doubt Clarissa chose. In he card was written a sweet message and two tickets on a holiday to South Africa.

" you said you wanted to see some of your relatives who live out there" Jack, who was now sitting in bed beside her, said. Nikki was lost for words, she just turned and smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

" all set for tonight?" asked Jack. Nikki replied,

"As much as a girl can be. Where are we going?"

"you're not getting it out of me!" laughed Jack as he kissed her neck. Nikki and Jack started on the breakfast, Nikki's favourite smoked salmon and scrambled eggs - she especially loved Jacks scrambled eggs.

When they had finished, Nikki got up to have a bath, and Jack got dressed. Nikki came downstairs around an hour and a half later looking, in Jacks eyes, perfect. Her hair, now just below the shoulder, had small waves in it and her make-up had no faults.

"What's happening today?" asked Nikki

" you are going for a spa treatment" jack replied, Nikki raised her eyebrow, this wasn't like jack she though. " Clarissas idea. You, her and a few other of your friends are going"

"then after?" you get dressed in the best thing you own, and I'll drive you to your party." Jack smiled. Just at that moment, the doorbell rang, Nikki kissed Jack goodbye, slipped on a pair of pumps and grabbed her bag and left. Jack exhaled slowly and picked up the phone.

"Mr Alexander..."

**Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger. However many will guess what's going to happen. I'll leave it till next time. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Beautiful" Jack commented when Nikki came into the lounge she was wearing a red short dress with deathly stilettos, the highest she owned. It was perfect thought Jack, the colours for the guests were black and white, she deserved to stand out." your still not as tall as me, even in those shoes" jack said with a smile, "Are we ready?"

"I don't know, I still have no idea where we are going"

"Good. Shall we go again then?" Nikki nodded with a smile and Jack gently put his hand in the curve of her back as they walled to the car. Jack walked Nikki round to the door and before she got in, he tied a black scarf around her eyes. He kissed her to reassure her then helped her into the car. Throughout the journey, Nikki tried to place together where they were heading, but each time she thought she was near somewhere, Jack carried on driving. She gave up guessing and relaxed in the seat.

Around 10 minutes later Jack slowed and parked the car. It was quiet, they were clearly no longer in the central city. Jack opened Nikki's door and helped her out and guided her up the path. He wished she wasn't wearing such high heals as he had to navigate around some of the smallest obstacles. He then stopped and so did Nikki, he opened what must have been a door as the lighting changed. He walked her down a few corridors and at last stopped, freeing the scarf from her eyes. She faced a black door. She couldn't hear a thing. She looked at a jack, who was grinning, and saw he had a handle in his hand and was slowly pushedno down on it. It clicked and he opened the door slowly. All of a sudden there was a burst of colour and many of Nikki's friends there. She laughed and kissed jack and whispered "happy birthday" He picked her up and carried her to the stage. He put her down very gently. She looked around and stared with awe at the little details of the decoration. She turned back to face Jack, but he wasn't right in front of her. Panic began to take over her and her eyes darted around. They caught on something slightly glistening. She looked to see what it was. There was Jack, ô one knee with a ring in a box. Everyone cheered as Nikki smiled.

"Nikki Alexander, I don't pretend to be the most romantic. I probably wouldn't have even got this all organised without the help." He looked at Clarissa. "But, you deserve all of this, and more. You are the most loveable person I have ever met and ever will. You are amazing... No your better than amazing. There are only two words to describe you... Nikki Alexander." He began to get up " oh I almost forgot, Nikki, will you marry me?" He was smiling, Nikki nodded her head and whispered "yes" so that only jack could hear. He put the ring on her finger. It was her mother's engagement ring, he picked her up and the kissed, laughed and hugged. After a few minutes, Jack put a nikki down but she still held him. A tap on her shoulder, though, made her jump and turn her head. It was her father, she turned and hugged him and he kissed her on her forehead.

As the evening went on, many said their congratulations, Nikki and Jack never parted. They held each other's hand and danced through the evening. They never stopped smiling.

**Yes I know, predictable. But I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. Please review and I should get another one up soon :)**


End file.
